


A Man Walks Down the Street in A Hat Like That

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, day_by_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The festival of Lenaea is a time for humor and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Walks Down the Street in A Hat Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal day_by_drabble community.
> 
> Prompt #05 – Rack of winter hats (photo)

“My gods, Lee, what are you wearing?”

 

A quick inventory ran through his head: his BDU boots and tanks, jeans, blue sweater, black coat. Nothing for Kara to mock.

 

Yet there she was, looking at him like the kid who came to school in a super hero costume.

 

“Me? What about you?” he reached out and tugged on the giant cluster of grapes that was hanging over her ear.

 

“It's the festival of Lenaea, a time for humor and fun,” she smiled widely, “Zak was crazy enough to come out in a toga.”

 

A small wave of guilt roll through his stomach, Lee hadn't even thought about his brother, “Where is Zak?” 

 

“He got pulled onto a float,” Kara answered with a laugh. “Come on, we've got to find you something.”

 

Lee opened his mouth to try and argue, but Kara slipped her left hand into his, then placed her right hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him forward, and all of his higher brain functions turned off.

 

When they finally returned Lee found himself lost in a sea of hats. Hats with pompoms, hats with fuzzy ear flaps, hats with giant snowflakes.

 

Of course Kara just had to find the one hat in the store that had all three features. 

 

“Come on, Lee. It even matches this awful sweater you're wearing,” she brushed her hand across his chest, indicating the offending garment.

 

Lee put on the hat.


End file.
